Welcome to Raimon Senior High
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: You just finished studying at Kaiou Junior High, and it's time to start a new life at Raimon Senior High. Meet some childhood friends, hot seniors, and popular guys in school! What about the teachers...? Randomness is still on! Hold on to the love seat-belt, don't fall for too many guys here! Warning: OOC-ness, a bit AU setting, my first charaxreader, go easy on me. GO timeline


**A/N: HOLA EVERYBODY, I'M BACK! /silence**

**Okay, never mind my random personality that may never disappear…for eternity… (I'm warning you!). So…yeah, as you can see now, I'm probably in a middle of half-hiatus here for writing fics, and…I feel sooo bad for not uploading or updating anything for such a long time.**

**SO, now I'm trying a new writing style here which I've never used before, but I see that a lot of people like this kind of fic (including me, myself) so I'd like to give it a try.**

**THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! This is what we call the Chara x Reader fic! …note that this is for girls please, thank you.**

**Oh, and the 'character' can be anyone from GO-Chrono Stone-Galaxy timeline, so it's not just focused at one person for the whole story (of course I won't write a hint of reader for ALL of the characters in that era…I'll ended up dying afterwards). The hints are more like friendship kind of stuff, but if you wanna take it in another way then…okay (we won't turn you into a somewhat bi*ch in this fic, no worries).**

**So now I give you my first CharaxReader one-shot, **_**Welcome to Raimon Senior High!**_**, enjoy~**

**(English is still not my main language)**

**Note: disclaimer that Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy belongs to level-5, and the ages of the characters may not be suitable with the actual story.**** There may be some OOC-ness, typos, etc. ****READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

_You just graduated from __Kaiou Junior High__, and you'll about to start a new life as a senior high school student. Your grades bring you to Raimon Senior High, which is famous for its soccer team. Coincidentally, you were a soccer club's manager in your previous school!_

_But then you were a bit worried; new school, new teachers, new atmosphere, __new friends__ … will you be able to hold the excitement and still be yourself by then?_

_However, when the sakura flowers bloom, and the zephyr blows, your life will definitely change…for better or worse._

* * *

_tick tock tick tock_

…

You had been staring at the clock for half an hour.

It's your first day of school, and you hope it won't be your first day in detention as well!

But you just don't feel like leaving yet.

Something is missing…and you know perfectly what it is.

Or to be exact, _who _it is.

"[F/N], honey, you'll be late if you keep waiting for him," your mother said with a worried look on her face.

"But mom, it just doesn't feel right to walk to school without him. I wouldn't forgive myself if that happens," you replied while staring at the door.

"…what is wrong with you, dear? Is there something between you and him?" your mother smiled mockingly and you gave her a not so pleased look.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? He's just a close friend!" you insisted, and your eyes soon went back to the door; still hoping that someone will open it and…

"[F/N]! SORRY I'M LATE!" the guy apologized with a loud voice that it echoed through your house.

"It's about time..." you glared slightly at him, which made him flinched a little.

"Look, Shun hid my bag, okay?" he tried to reason with you, but you didn't care much for that.

"Okay mom, we're leaving now," you said to your mom and she nodded. Afterwards, you pulled the guy's hand and ran to the streets.

Halfway, he tried to let go of your grasp.

"What's gotten into you, [F/N]? Sugar rush?" the guy looked a bit angry, but his cheeks were slightly red.

"And what's gotten into _you_, Matatagi? School starts in 5 minutes!" you yelled without looking at him. As a matter of fact, you are afraid of being late, and Matatagi as your close friend during junior high knows that well. But maybe he was just a bit amnesia since he actually slept in before he played a hide-and-seek game with his own bag that morning.

"You should've told me sooner!" he managed to let go of your grasp and ended up grabbed your other hand; as a result, he's in the lead.

"You were too slow back then!" he said, and you could only admit it. Seriously, Matatagi's the king of athletics, and his speed is…well, unbeatable! And you had always found it fascinating about him and…

You quickly face-palmed for youstartfallinginlovewithyourownclosefriend thing.

…

In the count of minutes, you finally saw it…your future second home.

* * *

Your class is 1-1, filled with smart, talented students, or in ordinary people's language: geniuses. Matatagi Hayato, however, is at a different level, and is placed in 1-2; class for 'smart' students, or talented students, not the ones who got both intelligence and talent or else they'd end up in 1-1.

Once you entered the class, you kept gazing at the new faces you had never seen before…

Some seems friendly, some seems cold, and some seems…a bit unusual.

Your heart kept telling you to approach every one of them and say 'hi!', but you'll be a weirdo if that happens!

Unless…

"Hi, [L/N]!" someone suddenly stole your idea. But wait…the voice seems familiar…

"…no way, Amemiya!" you exclaimed and your arms nearly hugged him, but that wasn't a very good impression in front of the other freshmen.

"I had no idea…you transferred to Raimon?" he asked with a wide smile, which made him looked so cute—

Again with the head-shaking session.

"Y-yeah! I can't believe you as well!" you said in a I-still-can't-believe-it tone.

Amemiya smiled.

"By the way…where's your husband, um, that speedy guy…what's his name again?" you noticed his a little unpleased tone when he said that, while on the other hand you just wanna slap him in the face.

"Err…Matatagi is NOT AND WILL NOT EVER BE my husband, okay? He's in 1-2, why?" you stated with that 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Oh right, Matatagi. Sure sure, I was just kidding!" he smiled again, but you pretended to pout childishly.

…

"Say…if you need anything, I'll sit behind you, okay? I cannot sit beside you because Sata already booked me, so—"

"Sata? He's here, too?" your eyes were getting wider. How many more awkward people you'll meet here, seriously?

"Yeah. No worries, he's done chasing you. He's with another girl now," Amemiya told you as he knew what you were thinking. Indeed, Sata had a crush on you and he chased you everywhere no matter how many times you had rejected him. He's a tough guy, that's for sure…

"Really? From Arakumo Gakuen?" your curiosity suddenly increased.

"Um…yeah, I guess. He doesn't tell me much about her anyway. And what about you then, [L/N]? Still being single and very happy?" he mocked a bit.

"Well…I'm not really interested in dating right now, you?" you asked while taking out your pencil case from your bag.

"I'm in the waiting process right now. I'm not sure whether she likes me or not," Amemiya sighed. It really seems to be a pressure for him.

"Don't worry, Amemiya. You're an interesting guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you!" you tried to cheer him up; which is partly working.

"Thank you, but…I was thinking that maybe…would you like to be the lucky one?"

…

Your gaze moved slowly from the book you're reading to Amemiya's face. Your face was getting redder within seconds.

"Amemiya…you don't mean…"

_RING_

Oh, perfect timing! A man with long blue hair entered the classroom, which made all of the students returned to their respective seats. The man seems very…gentleman?

He stood up behind the podium at the front part of the class, and began his introduction.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Edgar Valtinas. In this school, I teach English, and I am also your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you all," he said. You kind of admitted that he's quite good-looking, but you cannot 'like' him for reasons that you cannot figure out yourself.

"Now, I am sure that you have not become familiar with the students around you at the moment. So, we will begin with the introduction from you. When I call your name, please stand up, and tell us your name, and the name of the junior high school where you graduated. Are there any questions before we proceed further?" Edgar asked as he took a file from…you have no idea.

"Alright then, let us begin, shall we?"

Edgar started to open the file, and read the names written on it one by one.

And then it was your turn.

"Hello, my name is [L/N] [F/N]. I am from Kaiou Gakuen," you introduced yourself, and you sat down, like the others did.

As the introduction continued, you started to be more interested in your new classmates. At least you were trying to remember each of their names, though.

There were Nanobana, Kageyama, Sorano…who else? Of course you already memorized Amemiya and Sata automatically.

"Namikawa Rensuke!" Edgar called out, which suddenly grabbed your attention.

'Namikawa'? THE Namikawa?

The mentioned student stood up.

"My name is Namikawa Rensuke. I'm from Kaiou Gakuen."

…

Yes…it's THE Namikawa Rensuke you know. The captain of your school's soccer team in the past, andalsooneofthehottestguysinKaiou. What was he doing there, you wondered.

He immediately noticed you staring at him, and he smiled at you as a response, in which you suddenly blushed. Well, he may be your ex-team captain but…you just couldn't deny it that you and him almost (yeah, ALMOST) became more than close friends (or at least from your point of view).

"Alright. That is all for now. Hope we may co-operate well in the future," and there, he left the classroom; signing a break time for the entire school.

* * *

More than half of the students rushed out of the classroom. You thought that maybe they were a bit too excited about having their new life in Raimon, or maybe to be at senior high school was more appropriate.

Amemiya and Sata left as well. And then you were wondering what to do inside the classroom. You weren't that hungry to blast off to the cafeteria anyway…

"Oi, [L/N]!" someone called you. It was another familiar voice.

"…Tsurugi?" you responded as you walked to the door where the caller was.

Tsurugi Kyousuke was a SEED back then, and since Kaiou obeyed Fifth Sector's orders, you had seen each other a couple of times before; and you guys became closer once you found out that he's the brother of Tsurugi Yuuichi, whom you visit regularly at the hospital as a part of voluntary work.

"I didn't know you are in this school. I thought you're continuing at Kaiou," he was just as shocked as Taiyou. But he tried to keep calm as a part of his _tsundere _side.

You nearly face-palmed again once you remembered that Tsurugi went to Raimon Junior High, so it's just plain obvious to find him in the senior high school there.

"Well, um...my parents told me to come here, so I just agreed with it since I had no other option. But I totally forgot that you're part of Raimon's soccer team! I should've been the one who recommended it to my parents instead!" you giggled at your own action, to which Tsurugi smiled at you.

"Say…how's _nii-san_ doing?" he asked; leaning at your classroom door.

"He's fine, but he missed you. You haven't been visiting him lately…" you replied, remembering what Yuuichi told you the last time you visited him. However, the reaction wasn't exactly what you expected.

Tsurugi coughed, "are you sure about that? I thought he doesn't want me around that much since he said that he needs some time to be alone…"

And then Tsurugi started to get curious.

"…_or was it to be alone __with someone__…"_

"Eh, what is it, Tsurugi?" you asked, because you noticed his lips mumbling something.

"What? No, it's nothing."

"You sure…?" this time your face was a bit closer to his, which made him looked away.

"Um…it's just…are you visiting _nii-san_ today after school? Because I am," he asked, with his eyes still looking to his left…no idea what he's looking at.

"Um…maybe. I'm not sure yet," you replied, and finally stepped a bit further from him before he hurt his neck.

"That's okay. If you wanna go with me then meet me later in 1-2," he whispered, because the other students started to stare at you guys. Who chose the door to be the meeting place anyway?

You nodded slightly, and he left. Well, that was unexpected.

"First date, huh? Sounds awesome!"

"Kariya!" you yelled. Kariya was eavesdropping this whole time!

"What? Just saying. He probably wanna declare to his brother that you're his now, not Yuuichi_-san_'s," Kariya explained while sitting at one of the seats in your class. Wait…was he in 1-1?

"What are you saying, Kariya? I'm just taking care of Yuuichi_-san_! And Tsurugi and I are just coincidentally friends, that's all!" you said and approached his seat; in which was not exactly his seat. You remembered correctly that the guy who sat there was Kageyama…something.

"…and to-be-coincidentally-lovers! I mean, come on; you guys look perfect for each other!" Kariya kept insisting. You had gotten used to this shipper personality of his. Well, of course, you had known him for…7 years!

"And that is the first time you said that about Tsurugi, rather than Matatagi," you noted. You had to admit that you kind of like to be paired up with Tsurugi like that…and why is that? Maybe you're just too sick of hearing 'Matatagi x [L/N]' everywhere. Even Amemiya calls him your husband!

"You actually get close to guys well. I'm jealous of you," Kariya admitted with a childish look.

You giggled softly. "There's no need to. You can get close to girls easily too if you're…less pranky," you advised, as you bent down near the table so you can match his eye level.

"…thanks [F/N]. That's very sweet of you."

…what?

What was he saying?

Some warm feeling crept onto your cheeks. Did you hear that correct? 'Sweet'?

…

"Kariya_-kun_, aren't you going to the cafeteria? The sandwich is very good and— whoa, sorry to interrupt your moment, I'll wait outside," a purple-haired boy suddenly entered the scene, and…the boy seems familiar.

"Eh, no, Kageyama_-kun_! [F/N] and I are not dating!" Kariya immediately stood up and grabbed the other boy's wrist as he was about to leave.

"[F/N]? First name basis, huh?" the purple-haired boy looked at you with innocent eyes.

"Only him, I still call him 'Kariya'," you suddenly felt scared towards the boy, or who you recognize as Kageyama who was the owner of the seat Kariya was sitting a while ago.

"I see…anyway, Kariya_-kun_, may I come to Sun Garden later on? My parents will come home late tonight."

"Oh, sure. Hitomiko_-nee _is out, too! Let's watch that horror movie tonight!"

…seriously, horror? For a freaking-adorable-_shota _like him? And where did that phrase come from? Kageyama was officially the sixth guy that gave you some awkward feeling that day.

"H-horror? Um…what if, um…you know, that new animation movie? I heard it's good!" Kageyama tried to change the idea of watching horror, and you found it adorable with all of his innocent looks.

"If you want then, okay…" Kariya decided to give it in. He probably didn't want Kageyama to snuggle up to him in fear at his 'house' later, or else they'd be rumored as a new gay couple…

"By the way, Kageyama, you're a student of 1-1, right?" you finally joined in the conversation, with a bit of topic change.

"Yeah. My name is Kageyama Hikaru, from Raimon Junior High!" he said with a bright voice, oh how innocent…

You just noticed that he's the one whose voice was the loudest during introduction that morning, too.

"Oh, right. I heard your name during the introduction. I'm [L/N] [F/N], from Kaiou Gakuen," you informally introduced yourself.

"Oh, so you're the girl that Kariya_-kun _has been talking about…" he said with an interested look at his best friend's face.

And then you were confused, why would Kariya talk about you? Kageyama barely knew about you!

"What?" Kariya's daydreaming habit came back at last…

"…never mind. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria before the sandwich runs out!" Kageyama quickly pulled Kariya's hand and ran outside, without even asking for the hand owner's permission first!

"Hey, Kageyama_-kun_! Wait!"

You laughed at their actions, and decided to draw something on a piece of paper, since you were still bored and had no idea what to do.

"Hey there, genius!"

Again? Who is it this time?

"…hey, sprinter. How's 1-2?" you replied lazily, since you knew that it was just your husband—no, your close friend.

"Well, it's cool, I guess. My homeroom teacher is the math teacher here. I think she looks a lot like you…" he explained.

"Get out of here," you joked. Matatagi sure can be an annoying person sometimes…

"No, I'm serious!" he said again, with a laugh this time. "You should come to my class some time! One of your boyfriend's there, right? Wait, maybe more than one—"

"MATATAGI!" you yelled for the you-don't-know-how-many time that day, and this one got the attention from the entire people in that class.

"Sorry…" you tried your 'innocent-eyes' look that Kariya once taught you, which Matatagi said it was nauseating, but he always said it with a red face. You had no idea yourself.

At least it worked.

"…you really should stop doing that, you know?" he pinched your right arm all of a sudden. "…do I need to do it again for the second time?" you asked with a glare, which succeed.

"Okay okay, sorry," he apologized, this time while copying what you were doing.

You could only laugh at his actually-cute-and-irresistible-like-his-brothers(? ) innocent eyes. But that didn't stop him from doing it.

"Okay, Matatagi. I forgive you, stop that look!" you kept laughing while your head's on your desk, staring at him.

"…right. Say…are you free after-school?" he suddenly asked.

"Well—"

_RING_

"Oh well, break time's over. Guess I'll see you at lunch time?" he offered.

"…sure, if I remember to!" you teased, to which he smirked and went out of your class. A woman with tanned skin and blue hair came in for the next lesson. Like Edgar, she also stood behind the podium at the front part of the class. Well, guess every teacher there was like that.

"Morning, everyone!" she greeted with a…significant accent.

"My name is Urabe Rika, and I'll be your math teacher here!"

…

You felt like calling Matatagi and slap him through the phone if that was possible.

"Right, to determine each of your math ability, I'll put you in groups of two…randomly, and I would like each of you to do a math problem with your partner, okay?" she said. You're pretty good at math, so you're not really worried, but…

"Alright, then! I'll pair you up now!"

Rika opened the same came-out-of-nowhere file which Edgar used that morning.

After a few students being paired up, you finally heard your name.

"[L/N] [F/N] with…Manabe Jin'ichirou!"

And you could feel that someone with orange hair 'tch'-ed about it…wait, make that two people with orange hair, one was Taiyou, and you forgot the other one's name, but you knew that he was close with Manabe.

Manabe decided to move to the seat next to you for a while because the seat next to you was empty…well, they say that there's supposed to be one more student, but he had some problems that he couldn't come yet.

"Okay! Now, here's your math problem!" Rika said once she finished pairing up all of the students, and she distributed a small piece of paper to each pair.

You saw it and…

…you felt like throwing it away.

"Sin 10 x sin 30 x sin 50 x sin 70? I only know sin 30 is 0.5 or 1/2, but still!" you freaked out a little (okay, not just a little), and your partner noticed this.

"It's 0.0625 or 1/16," he answered quickly.

…

You stared at him in disbelief. What was he…a walking calculator?

"…yes, miss?" he asked as he probably noticed your weird expression. You kinda blushed at the word 'miss', since that was the first time someone referred to you that way.

"You…how did you count so fast?" you asked with your eyes getting wider.

"It's no big deal," he smiled, "I could teach you how, if you want."

…why does he looked different all of a sudden?

Your first impression on him was a cold guy, but then…maybe he was the opposite of what you were thinking about him.

"Miss? How about it?" he moved your hand slightly in front of you.

"Eh? Oh, sure, I'd love to learn how!" you replied cheerfully. You saw him trying to hold his laugh or something, but you didn't really care about it. It often happens to you…

"Alright then, it's a little complicated, though…" Manabe warned, as he started to write something on his notebook…

* * *

Finally…lunch time!

The first thing in your head was to beat up Matatagi after math class, but then you felt sorry for that kid today, so you changed your plan.

"Hello there, [L/N]_-san_!" this time was a girl's voice.

"Hi there…um, Sorano_-san_?"

"Right, I'm Sorano Aoi. Calling me with Aoi is fine. Do you want to have lunch together with me?" she offered out of nowhere. Well, the girl looks friendly enough.

"S-sure."

"Let's go then!" she said and hold your hand, and you two ran to the cafeteria with joy.

_***skip time***_

"Whoa…it sure is crowdie in here!" you exclaimed. There were probably about hundreds of students there."Well, it's Raimon Senior High after all! It's got more students than the junior high. Of course, elementary got more, but it's because they got 6 grades in one school…" Aoi explained.

"I see…" you nodded.

Then, you noticed a person that was surrounded by a lot of people. You saw a basket ball flew from the sea of people as well.

"What's going on there…?" you asked Aoi as you pointed where the basketball came from.

"Oh, that's probably the transferee from Gassan Kunimitsu that a lot of girls are talking about. He's in 1-2, I think…" Aoi replied with a weak smile. She doesn't seem to like noise and crowd much.

"_1-2? Then I can ask Matatagi about him later," _you thought.

"Say, [L/N]_-san_, what would you like for lunch?" Aoi asked once you had reached the counter.

"Um…maybe [your favorite Japanese food]."

"No way, that's my favorite!" she exclaimed, maybe a bit louder than expected that it nearly damaged your ear drums.

"Two [your favorite Japanese food]s, please!" Aoi said to the cafeteria lady, and she gave one tray to you with the food you ordered on it, and Aoi held the other tray, with the same thing.

You both chose a nearby table and sat there, while having your lunch.

"So…Aoi_-san_, where do you transfer from?" you asked to break the silence at your table. "Um? Oh, I'm from Raimon Junior High," she answered, and you nearly face-palmed…AGAIN.

"…so, you must be quite familiar with some of the students around here, then?" you asked again, as you took another spoon of the food you're eating. "Well…sort of. Most of my junior high school friends continue their education here, so…the atmosphere is not very different for me."

"Well, can you tell me some names that you know well? Maybe that person's in 1-1!"

"Um…"

Aoi closed her eyes while thinking.

"I mostly get along with my friends from the soccer club, actually. There's Kageyama, Shinsuke, Kariya, Tsurugi—"

"EH?" you shouted. This girl knows Tsurugi…and Kariya?

"You know Tsurugi Kyousuke and Kariya Masaki?" the glass you were holding nearly fell down.

"…yeah. They were part of the Raimon Junior High soccer club. You know them…too?"

It seems that Aoi couldn't believe it either, she knew that they weren't in your class.

"Apparently so. Tsurugi is the younger brother of a person who I voluntarily worked for at the hospital, and Kariya is…probably what we call it a childhood friend; I've known him for seven years," you explained.

"Wow, what a coincidence! Oh right, there's also that one named—"

"[L/N]_-SAAAAAN_!" you heard someone calling your name from afar. Who could it be?

Soon, you started to see the person; he ran to the table where you and Aoi were. He seemed to be an innocent, cheerful brunette…almost similar to Kageyama!

The brunette panted once he reached your position. You noticed him holding a book…a _very familiar _book.

"[L/N]_-san_! Here's the notebook that Matatagi accidentally brought with him earlier! He was really sorry about it!"

…you blinked twice.

So THAT was what happened to your notebook. Although Matatagi was the one who caused the problem, the boy acted like he was the real culprit. You felt kinda bad about it.

"That is fine. It's Matatagi's fault, not yours. You don't have to feel sorry about it," you said with a soft voice.

"O-okay! Um…and, actually…I tripped on the way here so…the book's cover is a bit wet. B-but, it'll be dry soon enough, don't worry!" he said again, this time with a smile that seemed being forced to come out.

You finally took the book from him.

"It's okay. At least you bring it back to me. Thank you, um…"

You just realized that you hadn't known his name.

AND YOU JUST REALIZED THAT AOI HAD HER MOUTH OPENED SINCE THE BOY CAME.

"…I'm Matsukaze, Matsukaze Tenma, from 1-3!" he said cheerfully, probably noticing that you were questioning his name.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Matsukaze!" you thanked him, and he left.

…

Aoi still had that mouth opened wide…

"Aoi_-san_, snap out of it!" you picked your fingers and she finally came back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just…a bit amazed with what Tenma did earlier to you!" she said in a very happy tone…what's wrong with her?

"…'Tenma'? You guys are close, huh?"

Aoi's cheeks turned red.

"Um…you can say it like that. I've known him long enough, like you and Kariya, I guess," she replied while trying not to look at you for some reason.

"Oh, really?" you teased her.

"Okay, enough about that. Have you already got a crush on someone here?" she asked out of the blue.

…

'Got a crush on someone'?

"Well, err…"

"I actually already have, myself. I'm sure you will get it, too…" then it was her turn to tease you.

"Well…maybe not the first-graders," you lied—wait, that wasn't a lie!

…right?

"Well, if that's the case, maybe you'll fall in love with one of the seniors here. Trust me, 97% of the transferee girls come here for the guys…MOSTLY," she convinced while making a 'peace' sign with her hand.

97%...then you were getting curious…

* * *

Okay, one of the biggest rooms in the school is probably the library! It totally suits a bookworm if you are one!

From romance to mystery novels, or even encyclopedias and comics; the library here has it all.

And with that info in mind, it may be pretty easy to find a brainiac in there; and that's your goal this time.

You hid behind one of the bookshelves, while staring at a particular figure of Raimon's soccer team.

That's right, people! The nearly-perfect ex-captain of the Raimon's soccer club; Shindou Takuto!

He's reading a book of…music? Well, seems like it from the picture of musical notes on the front cover.

_BANG_

…there it goes again. You dropped one of the book from the shelve…and he noticed you!

The worst part; he's coming this way…

"…are you alright?" he asked, gazing at you with his chestnut-colored eyes.

"I-I'm fine, _senpai_, no worries!" you suddenly stuttered. Well of course you would…you're talking to the most popular guy in school!

…

He wouldn't stop gazing at you.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before…" he said as he rubbed his forehead, signing that he was trying to remember.

"Um…I don't think so, _senpai_," you denied. You hadn't seen him before outside of school!

…unless…

"…oh, right! You were one of the managers of Kaiou's soccer club! So, you've transferred here, huh? Welcome to Raimon, then! Are you interested to be part of Raimon's soccer club?" he offered with a smile.

…you've thought of this before, but all of a sudden…

"Err…I'll consider it, _senpai_," you slightly nodded, and he patted your head, "alright then."

…

What in the world was happening back then….

_RING_

Oh no, the bell!

You better hurry, or else—

BANG

…and just when you started to run…

"Ouch…" you mumbled. You lay on the floor as a result, and you feel something heavy…

Wait…what?

"…oh no…I'm so sorry!" the person who fell on top of you quickly got up and helped you to stand up. The person has pink hair…is this person a he or a she?

"I-it's fine," you tidied up your uniform a bit and was about to run again.

"W-wait!" the person from before grabbed your right hand. "Where are you going?"

"To my class, I'm late!" you said as you tried to let go of his grasp so you can continue running.

"Let me accompany you there, as an apologize," the pinkette offered, and maybe you didn't have any other option…or else both of you will definitely be late!

"Where's your classroom?"

"1-1, but…"

"I know a shortcut, come on!" he grabbed your other hand, and this seemed to be a _déjà__vu_.

His grasp was so tight that you couldn't walk properly, but…why did it feel…comfortable, somehow?

"Here we are, you're supposed to have biology now, and that teacher's quite a killer type and I don't think she'll let you in that easy so…I'll help you, okay?" the person said as he/she knocked the door and opened it…to reveal…

...a woman with brown-orange hair; or you can say your biology teacher, already stood in front of the blackboard, explaining something.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I just found one of the students from this class in the library and she seemed to be lost so I had to accompany her here," the person explained, in a formal way.

"Oh my goodness…THAT IS KIRINO RANMARU!"

"WHAT? WHERE?"

"At the door, you silly!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"WHO CARES? HE'S CUTE!"

…'he'?

So this Kirino person is a guy…AND HAS MANY FANS!

"Calm down, ladies!" the teacher scolded them, and started to face Kirino. "Thank you for your help, Kirino Ranmaru, and since you're the vice president of 2-1, I'll have you excused for being late because of this matter," she added.

You accidentally hid behind Kirino every time the teacher stared at you…she seemed creepy enough…

"Thank you, ma'am. If you'll excuse me…" Kirino excused himself and was about to leave. But not before he gave you a friendly pat on the back and whispered.

"Thank me later."

Wha—

"Miss [L/N], please go to your sit as we are going to continue our lesson about biology itself," the teacher reminded and you rushed to your seat.

"Alright then, back to where we were. So virology is a study of viruses—"

_Knock knock_

There was another knocking on the door. Who is it this time?

"Excuse me, ma'am—"

"OMIGOSH, SHIN_-SAMA_!"

"WHAT? FIRST, KIRINO_-SENPAI_, AND NOW HIM?"

"Seriously, what's the matter with you girls?" Sata kinda tried to pick a matter with them.

"SHUT UP! SHIN_-SAMA_'S HOT!"

"LADIES!" the teacher scolded again, this time with extra volume.

"What was it, Shindou Takuto?"

"I come here to escort the new student, who has just arrived because of…something," Shindou replied. (A/N: damn that trolling character…/shot)

"Oh, the new student. Please come in," the teacher told the new student to come in, and the girls…nearly lost their mind again if Hakuryuu didn't 'attack' them with a "BE QUIET PLEASE!"

"Please introduce yourself to the class. You may go, Shindou," the teacher said while organizing her papers.

"Yes, ma'am," and the door was closed.

Now we're just waiting for the introduction…

"He-hello. My name is Fey Rune. I'm from…a school around here. Pleased to meet you all," he said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Fey Rune. Please sit next to the girl with the [your hair color] hair over there," she ordered, to which he nodded and walked to the seat next to you.

You thought you heard some disappointment groan from the girls, but you ignored it.

"Hi there," he greeted and sat down.

"Hi," you greeted back. "I'm [L/N] [F/N], nice to meet you," you smiled.

"Mm, nice to meet you too!" he smiled back.

Why does this school has so many cute guys—

"By the way, [L/N]_-san_, I'm still quite new to the things around here, will you help me later?" he asked with some sort of bunny-eyes.

"O-okay, no worries," you whispered, because the teacher started to notice you.

"Right, since we have two students that came to the class after the introduction, I'll introduce myself again. My name is Endou Natsumi; if you were a part of Raimon's soccer club during junior high, then you must've been familiar with that name. Any questions?" the teacher introduced herself again; particularly to you and Fey this time.

You saw Kageyama raised his hand.

"Yes, Kageyama?" Mrs. Endou asked.

"Um…why did you decide to teach biology in senior high all of a sudden?" Kageyama asked innocently, to which the class burst with laughter, especially who were previously part of the soccer club.

Mrs. Endou face-palmed a bit.

"Kageyama, I have my own private reason, so I cannot tell you, if that is fine with you," she explained, and Kageyama nodded as he understood.

Who is this woman…exactly?

* * *

_RING_

School's finally over for the day!

You quickly took your bag and headed to 1-2. Well, to wait for Matatagi, what else?

Unfortunately…

"What? They're kept in hostage here for more than 30 minutes?" you asked to one of the students of 1-2.

"Well, some of them are. They're the ones who have some business with the homeroom teacher," a guy with black hair answered you. You saw the word 'Shuu' on his name tag.

"I see…" you muttered and tried to peek into the classroom through the door, but there were too many people that you couldn't see anything.

"Ah well," you thought. Maybe you just have to leave Matatagi for now. You wouldn't want to get home late.

And then off you go, you hopped through the stairs and ended up near the soccer field.

Some guys were playing; a bunch of random people, either seniors or juniors.

But there's one that got your attention…

…the keeper.

He looks…pretty good-looking…

"KYAAA! IBUKI_-KUN_~~!"

There goes the fangirls again.

You sometimes wondered why fangirls were always like that…and they often bugged you in one way or another.

As for Ibuki, however, he only smiled at his 'fans' and kept playing anyway.

…and why did his smile look cute?

"Okay! That's all for today! Sorry, ladies, can you move aside, please?" asked a guy with brown hair—wait…that's Shindou_-senpai_!

With him and some other 'handsome' guys leaving, the fangirls followed them instead; leaving Ibuki back at the field.

…

He just stared at the ball, like wishing that someone's gonna kick it for him, and yet there's nobody left.

…

You felt like going there and play along with him, but wouldn't that be too awkward since you guys barely knew each other?

"…hey, you! The girl over there!" he suddenly shouted while facing you. Who was he talking to…?

"Yes, you! Can't you hear me?" he started to walk towards you.

You looked around. There was nobody else besides you two.

"I heard you! What is it?" you yelled back.

"Come here for a moment!" he ordered.

…you had no choice but to come down to the field.

Once you stopped, you hardly could think of what to do next…

"What is it…um, Ibuki_-san_?" you asked, but you felt nervous inside. Seriously, you're standing in front of a good-looking guy!

"You're [L/N] [F/N], right? I heard from one of my classmates that you're a good soccer player, so I'd like to try catching your shoot," he replied simply.

…

…eh?

"…seriously? I mean, who told you that?"

"I remembered his name correctly; Matatagi Hayato. Who is he, your boyfriend?"

…you really wished you weren't that close with Matatagi that time.

"N-NO! Um, but…I'm wearing a skirt," you tried to make an excuse.

"Yeah, so what?"

…damn it, this guy…

"Wh-when I kick the ball later then, I'm afraid that…you know…" you were a bit shy to tell him since…well, everyone should've known that in the first place!

"No worries, I'll wrap this handkerchief around my head, so I won't see anything," he said.

"O-okay…" you sweatdropped, while Ibuki already stood at the goalpost with the handkerchief around his head.

You took a deep breath. What if the ball suddenly hit Ibuki on the head and hurt him or something? Well, he asked for it…

"[Your shoot hissatsu, act just like you have one XD]!" and there you just let go off your hissatsu shoot. Will Ibuki be able to catch it?

WHOOSH

And it just went to the goal thanks to Ibuki's late reaction.

"I knew this wouldn't work…" you thought. But Ibuki didn't care.

"Shoot again!"

* * *

"[Your OTHER shoot hissatsu; again, act like you have one ]!"

And finally it was 1-7 for the keeper.

...

"Oi, [F/N]! Come on now, your mother will be furious if we're late!" Matatagi called you. Oh, so he just came out...

"Oh, sure! Just a sec, Matatagi!" you replied as you faced him, and then you faced Ibuki again. You walked towards him and untied the handkerchief.

"So...how's that?" you asked with a smile. Like you're quite satisfied with your shoot.

"...awesome! You're very talented!" he smirked. You kinda blushed because of this, since...once again, we all shouldn't doubt his handsomeness.

...by the way, since when did the distance between you two become so short...?

"Ex-CUSE ME, but I think we really should be going now," someone suddenly pulled your hand and kinda disturbed your 'moment' with the tall guy. And of course we all know who that was.

"See ya tomorrow, Ibuki!" Matatagi waved back while still pulling your hand until you guys passed the school gates.

You quickly let go by then.

"What do you think you're doing? I was so close back then!" you shouted in an angry tone, while Matatagi stared at you like 'are you kidding me?'.

"Seriously? So close to what, Miss [L/N]? Ibuki's the most popular first-grader in school at the moment, there's no way you can have him that easily..." he muttered and continued pulling your hand anyway; all the way to a nearby bus stop.

"Wait...who said anything about that? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything!" you denied. But Matatagi is not that easy to fool.

"Oh, really?" Matatagi teased you as he stepped into the bus. "Matatagi!"

...two people called him.

One was you; with the irritated tone.

The other one was someone, who was also familiar to both of you...

"Yoshimine!" Matatagi exclaimed. Yes, he's one of Kaiou's forwards, and apparently he continued to study at Kaiou.

Without thinking twice, Matatagi already sat next to the black-haired guy, while you were...left out.

As you sighed, you finally decided to sit next to another senior high school student, whom you barely knew...

"...aren't you a Raimon Senior High student?" the guy suddenly asked you. Wait, was he...?

"Y-yes...and you are?"

"Oh honestly, we're in the same class and you don't even remember me! I'm the only student from Hakuren Junior High! I'm also in 1-1!" he explained with disappointment shown in his eyes.

...you were still lost.

"Um..."

He sighed, "my name is Yukimura Hyouga."

"Oh, right! Yukimura! One of Hakuren's soccer players!" you finally remembered...and complimented him as well!

"You've heard about me?" his expression suddenly changed.

"...yeah, I watched the entire Holy Road, particularly the matches that involve Kaiou and Raimon. There was a match between Hakuren and Raimon, right? I saw you with your keshin and everything..." you said as you remembered the Holy Road times.

"Kaiou and Raimon, huh...?" he seemed to be interested. "Well, I was a manager of Kaiou's soccer club back then, and I got some close friends from Raimon who are part of the soccer club, and they told me to watch," you gave a weak smile. Your eyes suddenly shut by itself...but you quickly opened them again.

"...are you sleepy? You nearly fell asleep in front of me just a few seconds ago," Yukimura seemed to be concerned, which again, gave you an awkward feeling.

"N-no, I'm... fine..."

...

* * *

"Finally! I'll see you around, Yoshimine! Tell the others too to come to Raimon soon- why these two..."

...

"Oi, [F/N], and a guy whose name I don't know, wake up!"

"...huh?" you mumbled sleepily. You were still half-awake.

"Snap out of it, [F/N]! We're already a few steps away from home...and don't make me carrying you in bridal-style like last time!"

...

"No choice...sorry blue-haired guy, but your head needs to fall to the seat now..."

* * *

You heard some noises...

You were still asleep but you can hear your surroundings a little.

You felt someone pulling a blanket for you...were you already at home?

"Sorry, Mrs. [L/N], she's very sleepy. This is the least I can do."

"It's okay, Hayato_-kun_, [F/N]'s probably tired because of her first day. I'll tell her later about what you did today."

"D-don't! Um, I mean, please don't. I think she'll be very angry if she finds out..."

You heard your mother giggled. "Oh, alright then. See you tomorrow, Hayato_-kun_."

"Thank you, Mrs. [L/N], see you."

...he finally left.

He'll definitely be surprised to see your reaction tomorrow...

Ah well, the first day's over...how will the second day go...?

Most importantly, how will your relation be with the guys...?

* * *

-Epilogue-

**Facebook**

**Matatagi ****Speedy**

**10 notifications**

**-scroll down-**

**Akane Loves S added 14 new photos to the album **_**Raimon Senior High**_

**(Photo 1: you and Taiyou, probably when he's confessing his love since you two blushed | Photo 2: you and Namikawa stared at each other during homeroom | Photo 3: you and Tsurugi chatting at the door | Photo 4: you bent near Kageyama's table to match Kariya's eye-level, and you were blushing | Photo 5: you chatted with Kageyama, and Kariya amazingly wasn't captured in the pic! | Photo 6: Manabe taught you to solve a math problem | Photo 7: Tenma returned your book in the cafeteria | Photo 8: Shindou patted your head | Photo 9: Kirino whispered to you in front of your class before he left | Photo 10: Fey sat next to you and you chatted | Photo 11: you talked with Shuu...wait, what? | Photo 12: you, Ibuki, and the distance | Photo 13: you and Yukimura slept together in the bus | Photo 14: Matatagi carried you in bridal style.)**

**Like . Comment . Share . 10 minutes ago**

**View all 46 comments**

**Kurama Nori**

...what's this?

**Hamano Kaiji**

Hey, why do all the photos have the same girl? She's so cute by the way, is she a first-year?

**Kurama Nori**

Hamano, you already HAVE a girlfriend

**Hamano Kaiji**

Who?

**Kurama Nori**

Hayami

**Hayami Tsurumasa**

I'M NOT A GIRL

**Kurama Nori**

Yeah...right, by the way, why did you change your Facebook name, Hamano?

**Hamano Kaiji**

Shut up nori -_-

**Kirino Ran-maru**

...Yamana, this is...?

**Shindou Takuto**

...

**Masaki Hunter**

One question, Yamana-senpai, HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THOSE PHOTOS? ESPECIALLY THE PHOTOS IN CLASS! **[6 people like this]**

**Kirino Ran-maru**

...is he still using that app...Shindou?

**Kageyama Hikaru**

That's a different story, Kirino-senpai...let us not bring it up ^^"

**Shindou Takuto**

^this

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

...Yamana-senpai, erase that pic of me and that girl before my nii-san sees it!

**Masaki Hunter**

I knew it! You and your brother have a crush on [F/N] right? You two are simply fighting over her!

**Kurama Nori**

...that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my life

**Shindou Takuto**

But seriously Kurama, I'm sure you haven't met this girl

**Kurama Nori**

What, Shindou? You're falling for her too?

**Kirino Ran-maru**

He didn't type that!

**Kurama Nori**

Oh, so you're the one who's in love with her, Kirino?

**Masaki Hunter**

Nori-san, now I think that you're the one who's having a crush on her **[15 people like this]**

**Hakuryuu White Dragon**

Hey, that's [L/N] [F/N] from 1-1, right? How can Yamana-senpai from 2-2 get these pictures? And I see her with Shuu too...she knows Shuu?

**Kurama Nori**

Trust me Hakuryuu, you'll never know

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

I knew it! Matatagi IS her husband!

**Soyokaze Tenma**

Calm down Taiyou ^^"

**Matatagi Speedy**

Said the guy who confessed to her this morning... **[2 people like this]**

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

I didn't know she was taken!

**Matatagi Speedy**

She IS not taken, but she already got her eyes on someone...else

**Detective Minaho**

...that hurts /patsAmemiya-kun

**Matatagi Speedy**

...anyway, yeah, senpai where did you get these pics from?

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

Like they said...you don't want to know

**Matatagi Speedy**

...this time said the guy who nearly kissed her

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

...

**Manabe Jin'ichirou**

Wha-

**Masaki Hunter**

... /looksforablade

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

Brb everyone, I'm dying :'3

**Yukimura Gousetsu Hyouga**

...really?

**Shindou Takuto**

...Ibuki, come earlier for practice tomorrow, will you?

**Kirino Ran-maru**

say...Ibuki, wanna chat with me after practice? I know a good place behind the shool

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

I see where this is getting...but why are you jealous, Matatagi? **[10 people like this]**

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

AND I DIDN'T TRY TO KISS HER, IT'S THE DISTANCE

**Fey Usagi**

I believe he's lying... **[12 people like this]**

**Matatagi Speedy**

...it's not for you guys to know, what I can say is that...she's very special to me

**Masaki Hunter**

Summon **[****your Facebook name]**** [19 people like this]**

**Matatagi Speedy**

NOO DELETE THAT! SHE'LL KILL ME!

* * *

**A/N: **_**Arigatou, xie xie, gracias, gracie, merci, terima kasih, **_**and most importantly...THANK YOU!**

**Thank you so much for reading this random first CharaxReader LONG one-shot of mine! And I hope you're not mad at me for pairing you with someone you dislike, or not pairing you with someone that you like…well, hello? I'm chasing my deadline! And it's a good thing I finally finish this thing before my first semester of senior high school ends! **

**Oh yeah, I also want to inform you that I'm officially in half-hiatus, so updates may take a while, so sorry about that ;w; (school's killing me)**

**Okay, so…RnR? The randomness is still there, I know…**

**Warning: no flames please, thank you**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
